


Last Questions

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabranth knows what he has to do, but he still has questions he can't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Questions

Drace is beautiful.

Gabranth doesn't know why that should surprise him, but it does. He's heard her voice every single time the Judge Magistrates meet, and somehow the sharp Archadian accent never grates on his ears. Yet, he has never seen her without her helmet. Bergan, Ghis, Zargabaath, he's seen them, but Drace has never let the helmet fall until now.

He stands over her now sword in his hand, ready to execute her for their master and Law, and in the seconds he can spare before his fellow judges and the Emperor consider him a lawbreaker, he wants to ask her a million things. Relevant things, like why she pointed her sword before understanding, but also things he would have never asked her otherwise: Why does she hide behind the helmet? What is that perfume that she always wears even with the armor? What does she do when she isn't upholding the law or breaking it? What does she see in Zargabaath? Does she see something in Zargabaath?

But Gabranth can't think of that now when she's on the ground waiting for her end. He leans over her sword drawn. Law, not love, is his master. He cannot be like his brother, controlled by emotion, and abandon what matters. Yet, he wants say something, anything, to her in these final moments.

All he can do is listen, and when she gives her last request, look after Lord Larsa. Gabranth nods. If nothing else, they will always be allies. If nothing else. He does the deed with that thought in his mind.

Gabranth walked away, face impassive. Yet, something within him felt heavier than iron.


End file.
